Easter on a Creepy Mansion HetaOni
by Maria Senju
Summary: It's Easter, and they are still inside the mansion. Italy's still sleeping, Spain and Romano are missing... But even with that, they decide to play a game.


**I made thir for an HetaOni contest, hope it's good... And I know that I'm a little bit late, but Happy Easter XD**

"I can't believe this!" America yelled from the living room table, catching the attention of all the other nations

"What is it?!" England asked, trying to understand where the American was.

"We entered here five days before Easter! That means, today _is_ Easter!"

Everyone stayed silence. It _was_ true. Today was Easter, and they were trapped on a mansion, trying to save their lifes and screwing up with the life of the other nations that were outside the mansion.

Even better! They were doing this, for what Italy said, over one year. This would be their last chance, and America had lost all of his strength fighting against Steve, Romano and Spain were missing, England was blind, and Italy didn't show any improvement. What a great holiday!

"_Mon Dieu_... This isn't at all what I was expecting for this year... I'll tell you the true, me and Italy wanted to invite all of you to have lunch with us!" It was the first time France seemed so sad about a holiday.

"Why don't... Why don't we try to do something?"

This time, everyone looked at Japan with puzzled eyes.

"I know we don't celebrate it to much in my country, but it would be fun to do something! We should try to forget for a short period of time that we can all be defeated, right?"

"But Japan!" China said "We can _really_ be defeated at any time! I won't let you, or anyone else, die because America remembered that today it's a different day, aru."

"I'm with Japan!" America said, cheering up a little "We should definitely do something! Does anyone have ideas?"

"Don't be silly, America..." England said. Everyone in that room knew that he was really upset about his vision, even if he didn't show it "What could be fun? We have two of us missing, Italy in bed for more than twenty-four hours, _I'm_ blind..."

"I'm with England, this is a stupid idea." Germany said "And if one of you dare to say, or even think about leaving this room for it... I'll give you some good German treatment, _wir sind klar_?"

Germany's look was so serious, that only his brother, Prussia, had the guts to talk.

"Oh, don't be like that, brother! It's not like one of us wanted to leave, right?" every nation nodded "And the awesome me already got one idea, just sit there and listen!"

Germany, France, Russia and China, that weren't sit down, did as Prussia asked. China and England didn't seemed to happy about the topic, but Germany was being patient, and let his brother talk. America... Well, he was trying to contain himself to don't jump out of the chair and hug Prussia, so happy he was. Russia and France didn't seem to care to much, they just wanted to have a distraction. And Canada... Canada was sitting between America and France, and praying that everything just ended up okay, because he didn't wanted to see any of his friends crying... _again_.

"One of us should hide all of the beers that we've got. Then, we would make teams, and would try to find the beers! And in the end, the team with more beers would win a... would win a..." Prussia was still thinking about that little detail.

"Should win a-" Canada was shut up by America, that got up in a flash with his blue eyes shining.

"Should win the chance to chose the movie that we will see all together when he get out of here!"

"Good idea America! I knew you weren't stupid!" Prussia said, with a grin growing up on his face.

"That would be funny..." Japan said.

"It's like a chocolate eggs hunt, but with beers." Canada smiled.

"But we could hide it outside and add a scary part to the game, da~?"

The shock hit everyone in the room like a stone. A really heavy stone. They could die outside, and Russia wanted to hide thinks and escape from Steve only because of... A scary part to the game? Germany wasn't happy about it even a bit, he let it clear that he didn't wanted that.

"No way Russia!" he yelled.

"Why? It's not like that _thing_ will catch you anyway!" Russia protested, annoyed that anyone had like the idea.

"Should I remind you that America got no strength, and that England is blind?"

"Germany, are you saying that I don't know about that little detail?" his grin was scary than ever, and a purple aura started to appear around him.

England was the only one that didn't shiver, because if he could see Russia...

"I can be useful!"the Brit said "Don't think that I will give up just because my eyes betrayed me!"

"You used to much mag-"

"Don't say it, America!"

"Well, I'm out!" Germany said "I will stay with Italy, you guys go and have fun passing away!" and then, he got up and went to Italy's bed.

"West..."

"Will you stay, Prussia?" Russia asked.

The albino looked around. His eyes weren't with that tone of happiness anymore. He wasn't that excited anymore. But it was him ho had the idea, right? He couldn't give up now! Because he was awesome, because he was Prussia. And Prussia wouldn't show that he was a little afraid to get out of the safe room.

"I'm going with you!" Prussia said, determinate.

"Good. How about you, America?"

"Sure!"

America wasn't that excited anymore to. Even England, that was on front of him and 'looking' at his hands, notice that.

"France?"

"_Oui_... Are you sure nothing will happen, right Russia?"

"I can't see the future, but yes. I'm confident that nothing will happen." he was more calm now "I assume that you are also going, right... Canadia?"

"It's _Canada_..." he said shyly, and covered his face with the Teddy Bear "Ye-yes... I'm going... If Fr-france and America are also in this..."

"Perfect! Japan?"

"... I think I may go..."

"Is that a yes or a no, Japan?" Russia asked, but not in a intimidating way. It looked like he was making fun of the Japanese.

"... Yes."

"Right! And you England? Will you stay with Germany, or prove what you said earlier?"

The room stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, and every nation was looking at the British. It would be hard for him to play this, and everyone knew that. But everyone also knew that he wouldn't say no, because he was to stubborn to do that, and that let America worried (he was somewhat guilty for that, and England was his best friend after all). And France, that claimed being his big brother. And Japan, that knew that this was wrong.

"Count with me."

"Good! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me! Then, let's g-"

"I believe you forgot about me." China said, gazing at Russia.

"Da? You will come China."

"_Bù_. I'll not play this stupid game of yours, nor hide the beers! Have fun, _bèn dàn_."

"Did you just called me idi-" he was cut by China passing him, going to the kitchen.

"Forgive him, Russia." Japan asked "Let's play this before it went dark outside. I suppose we'll use papers to make the groups, right?"

Russia calmed down.

"Yes... And we'll make teams of two. Prussia'll hide the beers."

"Why me?!" Prussia practically yelled, getting up from the chair and looking at Russia with terrified eyes.

"Because I said so, da? Now, hide the 'eggs', while we make the teams, okay?"

* * *

"So, at mid-day, we all come back to the safe room." France said.

"Yes. Now, _пойдем_!"

After hiding the eggs, Prussia went and stayed in the safe room, because he knew were the beers were. By what it seemed, the Oni hadn't follow him.

The teams were:

-Japan and France

-Russia and Canada

-America and England

* * *

"Were do we start?"

"Russia went upstairs and America seems to want to stay here. So, we should look downstairs, what do you think?"

"_Parfait_!"

And so they did. They went downstairs and looked everywhere. In the kitchen, in the Japanese room, the bathrooms, the hallway... And nothing. They didn't went to the 'cave', because Japan was sure that Prussia hadn't hide anything down there.

"Where are that beers?!" France sit down on the toilet of the 'safe bathroom' "I can't believe that he didn't hide anyone here! He took one hour to hide them."

"Maybe we aren't searching on the right places." Japan suggested.

"Hum..." the French looked down, and his eyes widen in surprise. He saw the reflex of the bottle on the ground. He turned his head up and gave a victorious smile "Look! It's glued on the ceiling!"

"I told you." Japan smiled "Let's take that out of there"

And so they did. And when they were about to leave...

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

* * *

"Where are we going, Russia?" he didn't reply "Russia?"

"Just look around, da?"

And so did Canada. He looked around every time they entered on a new room. And nothing. It was like Prussia hadn't spend one hour hiding _twenty-eight_ beers.

"Found it." Russia said with the most annoyed voice in the world, but with a big smile on his face "Want a trick to find it?" he asked so gently that Canada nodded without being nervous "Look at the obvious places, and then, take out the things that could be in front of the bottles or go to the place and look a bit around."

Canada got the idea, and managed to find one beer behind the big, red poltroon that was on the last floor "Found one!"

"May I ask you something?" Canada's smile faded, and he nodded "Wan't to become one with me, da~?"

The poor Canadian entered in shock. So, Russia was only being nice because he wanted to... What a fool!

"I... I...-"

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Canada screamed to.

"What was that?!" Russia jumped in surprise.

* * *

"I don't know how I can be useful, America."

"Just keep following me, okay?"

America opted to don't go up or downstairs, because if it was needed, England wouldn't be capable of running on the stairs. And like he refused to take America's hand, saying that he could find the way by his own, the American just opted to give him pushes and saying when it was needed to turn to the left or to the right.

After searching everywhere, England's patience started to fade away.

"Why can't you find a bloody bottle?"

"It's not you the one that can see and know that there aren't any beers at sight!"

"..."

"C'mon England, I'm sure we will find one!"

"You'll find one!"

"England!"

And before the British could even respond, a sound was heard. A sound of a _door_ being opened. And opened of a very _aggressive_ way. And then, there was silence. But not a normal silence, a tense one.

"America, what... what's happening?"

"If I told you that _Steve_ is in front of us, what would you do?" England was confused.

"Uh... Asking you the lead the way to the safe room? Why?" a silence again "America, don't tell me that-"

"Yep..." England entered in panic. He was blind, America was strength-less... They'll both die... _Without a single bottle of beer_.

"Do you think that if I scream, someone will come and save us?" America asked, moving close to England and forcing him to step back, probably because the Oni was close to them.

"I... I don't think-"

But it was to late, America was already screaming like a madman. And if Wang Yao were in China, he would probably hear it from there.

"America!"

"What? Do you want to fight that thing _alone_?" England stayed silence by America's side "See?"

"_Whatever_... What is that thing doing? It's safe for us being here in front of it?"

And then, the American remembered that Steve was still in front of them. Looking at them. And slowly approaching.

"Uh... Don't worry, just do what I say, okay?" he whispered.

Before the Brit have even time to answer, America grabbed him by the hand and started running. Running to the left side, because in the front was Steve, looking at them. What the American thought was something like "Hey, why don't I just contour him and run to the safe room?". But of course that Steve wasn't that _fool_.

He moved to the side and slapped America so fast that he didn't have time to think or understand what was going on. He went flying to the other side of the room, and left our blind and poor Britain alone, defenseless, in front of the monster.

"America... What happened?! Are you okay?!" he would never admit, but he was with fear.

America was laying down on the floor, with blood coming out of the arm where the Oni had slapped him. He couldn't see to well, because his glasses went flying and where somewhere in the room. _Oh, he shouldn't have come. _And now, he was sure of it.

"Ugh... Sur-WATCH OUT!" he yelled.

England couldn't see, or feel, only hear the sound of something coming in his direction. That something was close, very close. But where was it? Should he move to the left? To the right? In front? What should he do?

"Don't touch him, _salaud_!"

And the Oni retreated. Why? Because France had just kicked him strong.

"France?" England said, confuse.

"The scream of _petit Amérique_ was pretty loud." the Frenchman explained. America blushed, but didn't answered. He was bleeding _to much_.

"America, let's take care of you." Other man said. It was Japan.

"What's going on he-" Russia stopped when he saw France in front of England, with Steve a few inches of distance, and Japan helping an American, that was bleeding hard "Oh..."

"Russia, wa-wait!" Canada stopped. And it's obvious why "Brother!"

"Russia... Will you help me taking care of this monster?" France asked.

"No."

Everyone stopped, and even Steve looked at him.

"What?" England said, understanding what was going on.

"You guys run, I take care of him."

"Russia, I think it's not a good idea fighting against the Oni alone."Japan said, while he helped America getting up "I'll stay with y-"

"No! You guys go. I'm Russia, and if Russia says he can take care of some monster..." a creepy and sadistic smile appeared on his face "It's because he can."

Canada was looking at him, and Russia knew it. And he also knew that the Canadian had heard him talking on the phone with someone. So he passed him slowly, and let a paper on his hand.

"Ru-"

"Any objections, _Canadia_?" he send him a... unusual glare.

"No..."

"Good. Don't forget that beers!" he smiled.

France was still in shock, but grabbed England's hand and ran.

"Let's go! Japan, Canada, help America!"

"R-right!"

"Hey, Steve... What do you prefer?" Russia started to talk to him, to distract.

And with that, Canada ran to the other side of the room and helped Japan getting America up.

"Hey Canada..." America said "Looks like you and Russia found two beers." he smiled.

"Yeah. And you and England?"

"Zero..."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry America, it was just a game." Japan tried to cheer him up "The important is that you and England are alright."

"Maybe..."

And they passed behind Russia the fastest that they could, and went to the safe room.

* * *

When they got there, France and England where already there.

"I told you that this was a bad idea!" Germany said when he saw America.

"Don't worry, it's just my arm." America said.

"It's not just your arm, its that you are hurt!" Canada said. But he said it a little bit loud, so, it could be considerate a scream.

"Come on, sit here." China said, grabbing a chair and putting it closer to America.

"Did Italy wake up?" Japan asked.

"No." Germany turned around and went to the bathroom "I'll bring you some tissues."

America nodded. And a heavy silence fell onto the room. France had already explained what happened, and Germany and China started cursing Russia. And Prussia... Prussia didn't move. He simply stayed motionless close to a wall, with his head down. It was _his_ fault to have that 'awesome' idea, right?

China was already putting the tissues on America, when the albino talked for the fist time.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry..." Everyone turned to look at him "If I didn't tell my idea, you guys would never had... Ho knows if that Russian is alright..."

"Brother." Germany said, with a strong voice "It's not your fault. You didn't have the idea of hide the beers around the house, Russia had. So don't be an idiot."

"West..." Prussia turned his head up, and saw that anyone was blaming him. _Anyone_.

"Talking about the beers..." France said, looking at Prussia with curious eyes. America made exactly the same thing.

"Where did you hide the bottles?"

"Close to the obvious places, why?"

"Because we only found three beers." Japan explained.

"Odd... Let's do something else, then."

"Let's have an Easter lunch!" England suggested, happy.

"Good idea!" America grinned. Everyone seemed to like the idea.

"Then, me and China will cook!" France grabbed China's hand and ran to to kitchen.

"Hey, wait!"

And while they talked, Canada was in bed, reading Russia's note. They wouldn't notice if he was there, so why keep wondering about it and wait?

_I know that you heard all of my phone calls._

_I know that you didn't told anyone._

_And I also know that you want to know what I'm doing._

_So, come to the piano room tonight, and I'll tell you everything._

_Russia._

So, someone noticed him, uh? And it was Russia. And Russia will tell him something. Something important.

Canada's Easter was getting better.


End file.
